Billy Kaplan
<-- (Put the infobox in front of this arrow.) This is the placeholder for basic information about your character. Bare bones, around 200 words or less, basic into to who and what this character is. The first thing you will want to do is to insert an infobox. (after you click into edit on this page and copy all the info +paste it into your new blank character page) Go to the right side of your page (in edit mode) and look for 'templates'. Click on 'Add other templates', then search for 'infobox datapoints'. You can then fill out the info for your character. (READ THE INFO BELOW ABOUT HOW TO USE IMAGES) Make sure the 'green puzzle piece' (which is how the infobox is shown in edit mode) is located in the uppermost left corner, before any text. You can drag and drop the green puzzle piece icon. If the puzzlepiece is already in place for you, you can click on it and then click on 'edit' at the lower right to edit the info. To add a photo you must first upload a photo to the wiki itself. This can be done by clicking on 'photo' to the right ---> or by going to the photos section on the wiki itself. *IMPORTANT Whatever the photo is titled when you upload it is what it will be called (and how it will be used) in wiki pages. If a file is named Stiles Stilinski.jpg then if you wish to use that picture in an infobox, you must type the file name exactly as it is shown; in this case 'Stiles Stilinski.jpg' would be typed into the 'image' field. (If the picture is named buttface.png or kjdrbklrHGNGMtumblr.jpg when it is uploaded, then yes, that is what you will need to type to use it, so be careful.) Note: Please make sure that you use correct categories when you are finished making your page! A list can be found on the Categories page. Biography This is the place for your extended biography. Should be long enough to give an accurate background, without being bloated. The more concisely and precisely things are written, the greater chance they will be read and understood by others. Ideally 3-6 paragraphs. This is what has happened to your character UP UNTIL the start of the group. No plotted/RPed out info here, that goes in the plots segment below. Personality Basic information about how your character acts, reacts to the world/people around them, and their general attitude and outlook. Quirks, mannerisms, phobias, etc can go here as well. Abilities Information on abilities your character has, and how they can be used/implemented. *An asterisk at the very front of a line, no spaces *will allow you to make bulleted lists. *thusly. Also the tool for bullets is in the menu bar above. ^ Relationships Character Name Short paragraph or two about the relationship dynamic. NAME OF ARTICLE HERE (if this does not show up, it is double brackets on each side) Is how you link to another article on the wiki. The name must be written exactly as it appears in the title for this to work. For example [[Stiles Stilinski will link to 'Stiles Stilinski'. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Plotlines This is where your current and completed threads are summarized, this should pick up from where your biography section leaves off. Para one Play by Play or summary of what happened in this plot. *Bullet listed 'this happened' *'then this happened' is also cool Para two Description of the overall 'plot' of the para. For example, a casual friendship blooming over several paras. There could also be sub-paras within one over reaching plot. *Info on this para here. Maybe the friends met at a coffee shop. Those could be deliniated like this. This is a 'heading 4' nested in a 'heading 3' (which is 'Para two' there), nested in a 'heading 2' (which is 'Plotlines' above.) *Info on this para here. The friends met up again and watched movies together, then had a great conversation; the friendship grows. Para three Same as above.